A Solitary Sorcerer
by Squirrels-R-Awesome
Summary: Her home taken over. Her family falling apart. How will she respond to the chaos erupting in Dun Morogh? The story of one of my role-play characters. Rated T for mild swearing.


_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from this story except Zyncarla Shadowflame and Pagloz. I do have a character in World of Warcraft named Zyncarla. She is a gnome warlock, and her imp's name is Pagloz. Enjoy! Read and Review please._

_

* * *

_

My name is Zyncarla Shadowflame. I am a gnome, and proud of it. My class, Warlock. Like my father.

_"Damn Leper gnomes." I muttered to myself. If it weren't for them, I might still have my father. Is he dead? No, merely crazed from the radiation here in Gnomeregan. Now I have to leave him down here and hope he can be helped. My mother was killed when I was 2 years old, so I don't know much about her._

Nevin Twistwrench stands before me. "We must drive back these Lepers if we are even to have a chance of escaping!" he says to no one in particular. He looks up. "Oh! Hello, Miss Shadow-"

"Zyncarla." I interrupt, with an icy glare. My last name reminds me of my parents. I don't like being reminded of what happened to them.

"Right. Zyncarla, we need all the help we can get to take back Gnomeregan. Would you do your part and eliminate six Leper Gnomes?"

"You don't even have to ask," I say, summoning my father's imp, Pagloz, to help. "Remember this little demon?" I ask, smirking the frightened look on Nevin's face as I walk away, with fiery little demon following close behind.

I spot one of the intruders. They aren't hard to miss, considering they look like they're wearing old diving gear. I call upon the power of shadow and focus it into one point. I am already preparing to strike again while my previous bolt of dark magic flies through the air toward my target. Pagloz is eager to help avenge the fate of his previous master, shooting bolts of demonic fire at the enemy.

Soon the task is done, and I report back to Nevin. "Six damn Leper gnomes down," I say, blue eyes glinting like blades of ice from the lust of battle. Next he sends me to Carvo BlastBolt, who gives me the task of helping six survivors get the help they need. One reminds me of my father; too weak to make it on his own to safety, but strong enough to keep a will to live. The job is done: six survivors brought where they can heal and rest.

I probably looked a bit strange while undertaking this job. I am a warlock, and we are seen as uncaring, dark, solitary, and sometimes self-centered. I did not accomplish this with disdain. Rather, I went about it with an enthusiasm one would not expect. I saw this as a chance to prove that not all warlocks are bad. I also saw it as an opportunity to keep others from going through what my family had.

Carvo sends me to the Loading Room, where I come across Gaffer Coilspring, one of my mother's friends. She has been like the sister I never had, and now she is putting her life on the line to get others out of here safely. True, I am doing the same, but I know for sure that they are preparing for me to leave and battle the threat on the surface. Gaffer is staying down here, surrounded by radiation and these moronic Lepers.

Gaffer is in charge of the area that rescued survivors gather in before getting decontaminated and sent to the surface. I swallow hard, knowing that this may be the last time I see her, and that I cannot turn back, even for my father. One quick goodbye and I am sent through the Sanitron 500.

I exit the machine and see Technician Braggle. Behind him is Torben Zapblast, standing in front of a teleporter to the world above Gnomeregan. I talk with them briefly before boarding. A bright blue light flashes, and I can see the sun glinting off the snow. It sparkles like diamonds under the welcoming light.

I don't know the last time I even saw the sun… I have been above ground recently, but never paid much attention. I just came out to get some fresh air, a break from the radiation, before it affected me so that I wouldn't be allowed out here without decontamination.

I once again spot Twistwrench. This time he wants me to go and meet my warlock trainer. What the hell, why not? Help me learn more spells so I can rid myself of your annoyance. No, I don't plan to kill him; I would be considered a traitor, which I am not. I just want to shut him up. You know, set him on fire for a few seconds? Not enough to make him die, just enough to get the message across.

_Okay, stop thinking negative…_ I mentally remind myself. Alamar Grimm, the warlock trainer, looks over me. _Is he trying to decide whether or not he should train me?_

"Zyncarla Shadowflame, was it?" I wince at the use of my full name, but nod in response. "You seem to possess quite a bit of potential. Come talk with me whenever you need to train. For now, go and speak with High Tinker Mekkatorque." He dismisses me with a wave of his hand. Why in Azeroth am I going to talk with the Gnome King? Oh well. I'll find out soon enough.

I meet with High Tinker Mekkatorque, and he explains what has happened; "We assembled mighty forces and defeated Thermaplugg's servants, fighting our way into the city. But the usurper Thermaplugg had one last trick up his sleeve, and we were forced to retreat. Thermaplugg continues to hide behind the radiation, sending his crony, Crushcogg, to harass us here on the surface." High Tinker Mekkatorque says our enemies' names with great disdain. I can see why. They forced us out of our home, while their leader uses his minions like a brick wall that they repair as soon as we destroy part of it. It must be frustrating, being the leader of your people, yet unable to take their home back.

Other races may wonder why we don't give up, and just ignore the troggs and Leper gnomes. They are tresspassers. We want our home again.

We are not as weak as we look. Big surprises come in small packages. That's what I've learned about us gnomes. I believe in our King, and I believe that one day we will take our home back. We are not stubborn. We are determined.

* * *

_Reviews please! Chapter Two coming up. I've got Spring Break this week, so I have more time than usual to work on my stories. If you'd like, send me a bit of info on a World of Warcraft character you've got(through a PM) and I can write up something like this for you. All I need is a name, race, class, and a brief bio. Appearnace is optional. Credit will be given to you, as it is your character, not mine._


End file.
